The Attack
by Glenn393
Summary: Okay, not my best story, i was WICKED bored and i decided to write this. Seifer and Nida get murdered. But why? Please R+R, and dont be too hard on me.
1. The Murder

Chapter1 The Murder  
  
"Squall! I'm so glad I found you!" Quistis yelled running over to Squall from Balamb Garden's Training Center.  
  
Squall turned abruptly and Quistis bumped into him.  
  
"What is it?" Squall asked calmly.  
  
"You need to hire a new team of SeeD. You're the headmaster now remember? Xu wanted my to remind you."  
  
"Is it time for the new SeeD mission already?" Squall asked Quistis.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately though we don't have as many people taking the exam."  
  
"Who is taking it?"  
  
"Let's see," Quistis said thoughtfully. "Seifer is again, a new member to Garden, a young man named John Breene. John is Nida's younger brother. He has a lot to live up to. Oh yes, there's Julie, the library girl, Adam Russell, Tom Valentine, and Kara McGrath."  
  
"Wow, that isn't a lot," Squall replied.  
  
"Xu is giving them the briefing right now. They'll be taking off soon," Quistis told Squall.  
  
Xu ran over to them.  
  
"We are missing Seifer," Xu informed Quistis and Squall.  
  
"I'll go look for him," Quistis offered.  
  
"Check his dorm room first," Xu suggested.  
  
Quistis ran to Seifer's dorm and saw him lying dead on his bed. Quistis let out a scream and ran over to Seifer. There was a huge gash on his neck.  
  
Squall came running to Seifer's dorm room. When he saw what was the matter, he stepped back, and then on his radio called Dr. Kadowki.  
  
Quistis turned and cried on Squall's shoulder. She couldn't believe there was a murderer in Balamb.  
  
Squall embraced Quistis and waited for Dr. Kadowki.  
  
When she got there she had came to the conclusion that someone had to of cut Seifer with a very big blade.  
  
Quistis looked up at Squall. "Squall? It couldn't have been you. No it can't be."  
  
"It's not me Quistis," Squall replied.  
  
"You have the biggest blade in Balamb. It had to have been you."  
  
"Somebody must've framed me. I didn't do it! Honest!"  
  
Quistis grabbed Squall's radio and called the old SeeD team. Nida, Zell, and Selphie. Irvine and Rinoa went back to their old ways.  
  
Only Zell and Selphie got there though.  
  
"Where's Nida?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I dunno, lemme go check his dorm room," Zell offered.  
  
He was back in 3 minutes with some very bad news.  
  
"Nida is dead also."  
  
In Zell's hand was Squall's gunblade covered in blood.  
  
Zell grabbed Squall from behind and dragged him out to the training center.  
  
"It wasn't me!" Squall kept yelling.  
  
When Zell got Squall over to the training center he threw Squall into a corner.  
  
"Sorry buddy, but its Balamb rules," Zell said to Squall.  
  
"Zell! I'm the headmaster! I make the rules!"  
  
"But you still need to abide by them," Zell replied.  
  
Zell ran out of the center and headed to a Plexiglas room. He pulled a lever and a T-Rexar was let out from a set of double doors. The T-Rexar charged at Squall and ripped him into two pieces.  
  
Zell watched Squall die. The T-Rexar went back into the steel room and the doors shut. Zell walked back to Seifer's dorm.  
  
"He's dead," Zell told everybody.  
  
"That's terrible!" Dr. Kadowki yelled. "I just took a blood sample and the blood on Squall's blade was not Seifer's it was Nida's.  
  
"He still killed Nida though, right?" Zell asked.  
  
"That's was we think," Quistis replied.  
  
"Wait! You mean there was a chance Squall was innocent and I just killed him for nothing!?!?" Zell yelled.  
  
"Yes," Quistis said glumly.  
  
"We need to get Inspector Mason over here," Selphie said. "He is one of the best detectives in the world." 


	2. The Suspects

Chapter 2 The Suspects  
  
"You made a horrible mistake," inspector Mason told Xu, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell. "There is very little chance that Squall had killed either of them. "Let me ask you something? Where is Seifer's gunblade?"  
  
"In Squall's room, Squall confiscated it because Seifer threatened to kill some people," Xu replied.  
  
"So there is a good chance that Seifer killed Nida and committed Suicide after so he wouldn't suffer any punishments. Am I not correct?"  
  
"Damn, I wish I could've waited longer until I pulled that lever," Zell contributed.  
  
"My suspects are, you Zell, Quistis, or Squall. But I cannot interview one of those suspects," Mason said.  
  
"How would each of them be a suspect?" Xu asked.  
  
"Well Zell, you decided very quickly to kill Squall, you could've done that so it would make you seem innocent. Plus, you have a perfect motive for killing Seifer. I don't know why you would kill Nida though. Quistis, Nida is a good friend of yours. You have a key to his dorm room. Xu told me that earlier. You could have gone in and killed Nida, and then Seifer, or the other way around. I don't know what your motive would be though. Squall, there is very little chance that he killed either of them, but there is still a chance. I am not completely ignoring him. He also has a good motive for killing Seifer," Mason told them. "I'm sorry Zell but right now I'm pointing to you."  
  
Zell stood up quickly. "Why would I have killed my best friend Squall and murder my other friend Nida?!?!"  
  
"I don't know why. If they knew a secret of yours perhaps," Mason replied.  
  
"We can't find Seifer's gunblade," Xu told Mason. "I was thinking about your question earlier and I remembered that Seifer's gunblade is missing."  
  
"Thank you Xu," Mason replied. 


	3. The Answer

Chapter 3 The Answer  
  
It had been 3 weeks since the murders, and that gave the Inspector time to think. Xu had been made the temporary headmaster since Quistis was a suspect. After that time though and going through the victims' histories and looking up the weapons and ways of killing the victims, Mason came up with a conclusion.  
  
"I have good news," Mason said. "I figured out who killed Seifer and Nida. This is a very complicated conclusion, but it makes perfect sense. Nida's little brother John goes to this academy. John had killed Nida with Squall's gunblade. John rooms next to Squall don't forget. Seifer had actually committed suicide. There was no one murderer. John could not live up to Nida; to get him out of the way he murdered his brother. But from when the estimates of when the deaths were, Nida was supposedly killed first. Seifer rooms next to Nida so Seifer walked in Nida's room the time John was going to kill Nida. Seifer probably had seen John going to kill Nida and the two worked together on it. John killed Nida and then Seifer killed himself with his gunblade. The gunblade was found missing. I know what happened to it also. Xu, go into Quistis room and find Seifer's gunblade."  
  
Xu left to go to Quistis' room.  
  
"Quistis didn't kill anybody, but she covered up for Seifer's death. Seifer had killed himself to avoid punishment, but also to make it easier for John to get caught. Seifer cut himself the same way John cut Nida. Quistis, you knew that. Seifer told you his plan therefore you are guilty with association. Quistis, Xu told me that you hinted to Squall about John living up to Nida and that gave me an idea about you being involved."  
  
Xu came back with Seifer's gunblade.  
  
"See I told you," Mason chuckled.  
  
Quistis got up and ran. Zell chased after her. He caught up and cracked her neck backward. Quistis fell to the ground. 


End file.
